bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 7: The First Break Up
Again, it was a waiting game. I hadn't seen any of the Townies in weeks, I'd even stopped hanging out with Anita. All the plotting and scheming was taking over my life, and I wasn't happy about it. No matter what ideas I came up with, Gary refused them, because they would spoil his "master plan." I started to wonder what he was planning, he had told me that it was to run the school, but I wasn't so sure. We constantly argued, about everything. But, when we heard that Jimmy was going to challenge Bif, we knew everything would fall into place. We met up once more, in Gary's dorm, to go over how to use the Greasers. ".... we have Derby on our side, but how to get Johnny...." Gary said. Gary was sat on the desk, his feet were resting on the chair. Again, he was throwing the stress ball from one hand to the other. I stretched out on Petey's bed, knowing how much it annoyed him. "Oh, please... that'll be easy. The frickin' thorn in Johnny's paw is Lola, remove her, and he'll do anything," I said, stating the obvious. "I've got it!" Gary said, holding the stress ball in one hand. "I'll act like a ally to him, and plant seeds of doubt in his moronic mind." "Merciless..." I told him. I thought it was a good idea, and I was starting to like that cunning ruthless side to him. I glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet. "Ain't Petey due back soon?" "Yeah, so what.." Gary said, throwing the ball from one hand to the other again. "Want to make out, to piss him off again?" I suggested. I didn't really want to make out with Gary, because I was seriously repulsed by him, but I did love to hear Petey complain like a whiny little bitch. Gary smirked, and dropped the ball on the desk. So, to piss Petey off good and proper, we made out on his bed. When he walked into the dorm, and we got the reaction I was expecting. "Not again..." he whined, slamming the door behind him. Gary tried to pull away, but I grabbed hold of his arms, stopping him. But, he still moved away so I let go, and he sat up. "What's wrong, Petey? Jealous, because even your imaginary friends ditched you?" I taunted, smirking at him. "Or is it because your boyfriend, would rather hang out with his new Prep friends than you?" Gary mocked, tracing pretend tears down his cheek with his finger. "Shut up, Gary!" Petey said, actually growing a pair. "Ooo! Look at you! "Shut up, Gary! I'm all tough, now I got a psycho boyfriend!"," Gary mocked, as he stood up and shoved Petey. I could have picked on Petey all day, but I had places to be, and a new way of venting anger to find. Now that I was denied bullying Preps, I just had to find something else to vent on. When I left the dorms, Gary was repeating everything Petey said, with a mockish tone. I thought about our plans on the way home, it was funny how I hated someone I've never met. Oh, and schemed their down fall. As planned, Jimmy did beat Derby, and the rest of our plan was good to go. But, there was one problem: we had to wait for it to fall in place. We waited, and waited, it was about two weeks from Christmas and it didn't look like Jimmy was ever going to try and get on Johnny's good side. Gary was getting on my last nerve, every time I heard his voice, I just wanted to beat him until he lost consciousness. "Huh, and there's me thinking you might actually have a brain cell or two! My mistake," I snapped, glaring at him. We were stood right in the middle of the boy's dorm common room, arguing away while people watched - they pretended they weren't. But, I'd have to be frickin' blind not to see, that they where. "Oh... says the girl who's so stupid, she got kicked out, and plays tough girl beating up people.. just to make herself feel big.." Gary taunted, glaring right back at me. "You're such a loser!" I shouted, shoving him. "Pot calling the kettle black!" he shouted back, before shoving me back. "I'm a black pot am I? Well, this black pot's dumping you're loser ass," I shouted, smirking at him. "No, I'm dumping you!" he retorted, trying to look tough and smirking back at me. "Too frickin' late! I already dumped you!" I shouted, then stormed out of the boys dorms. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts